


With You

by Jam_less



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Jicheol - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, carat - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: Jihoon brings his new boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol, home to meet his "parents".





	With You

"Is it alright if I bring Seungcheol over for dinner?" Jihoon called from where he sat on the couch, not looking up from his phone as another boy responded. 

"As long as Yoongi's okay with it, it's fine by me," Jimin answered as he walked past carrying an armful of laundry before deciding to dig further. "Does this happen to be the Seungcheol you were telling us about earlier?"

"No, there are two Seungcheols, this is another one," Jihoon said, looking up just in time to see another, older boy walk in.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Yoongi questioned jokingly, eyeing Jihoon. "I'm quite sure I didn't raise you like this."

"Aish, Yoongi!" Jimin laughed, "I never use sarcasm, he gets it from you!"

Yoongi raised his arms as if he were offended, rejecting the accusation. "How could you say such a thing? He must have picked it up from his friends."

Jihoon smiled as he listened to their conversation, rolling his eyes as they spoke. He had been in this house with them for over ten years, taken in from a foster home. The two older boys had raised him, and taken the place of his parents, who he had no memory of, and no knowledge of where they were, or if they were even alive. He was grateful for their care, even if he did not say so often, and he enjoyed their company more than they knew, looking to them as role models, guardians, and father-figures. 

"Speaking of friends, Jihoon wants to bring his boyfriend over for dinner," Jimin smirked as he tossed the laundry into the washer and fixed the settings.

The comment turned Jihoon's cheeks bright red, and he seemed to shrink into the couch, while in contrast, Yoongi's eyes lit up and he began to ask questions, oblivious to the other's discomfort. "You told us about him earlier if I remember correctly, what's his name again?"

"Seungcheol," Jihoon responded, crossing his arms and glaring at Jimin, who shrugged innocently, flashing a cheeky smile. 

Yoongi's eyes sparkled happily as he bombarded Jihoon with questions, the younger boy struggling to answer each one before another was asked. 

"How long have you been together?"

"About a week or two."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"No, do you really like him?"

"I said yes!"

"Why do you like him?"

"Do I need a reason? There are too many."

"Is he cute?"

"Very."

"Does anyone know you two are a thing?"

"Pretty much the whole school. News travels fast."

"Who confessed first?"

"He did."

"Is he nice to you?"

"He's an angel."

"What would you do if someone hurt him?"

"I'd beat the shit out of whoever did it."

"That's my boy!"

Yoongi smiled and ruffled Jihoon's hair, seeming satisfied in the responses as Jimin let out a sigh from where he stood, shaking his head at Yoongi's parenting approach. "Even if you love someone, violence is never the answer!" he chimed in, glaring at Yoongi for a moment before turning back to Jihoon, who's cheeks had exploded into a deep red once more. 

"Violence can be useful when protecting someone you love," Yoongi argued. "Remember when I sent that one kid to the hospital because he threatened you with a knife?"

"True, but I also remembered how you got expelled because of that. I think Hoonie should stick to something a bit more civilized when it comes down to it," Jimin reasoned.

"When it comes down to it, I'll decide what to do," Jihoon cut in, standing up, "for now, I'm going to stick to my room."

"Where are you going? We're having an important conversation about decision making and parenting," Yoongi asked.

"You two can continue the conversation without me, I didn't have much input anyway," Jihoon stated. "Besides, I have to call Seungcheol and get ready for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful, go ahead," Jimin smiled, slipping his hand into Yoongi's and pulling him into the kitchen as Jihoon also left the room. He turned to Yoongi, looking at him seriously. "I can tell this means a lot to him, so you better be on your best behavior. Please don't embarrass him in front of Seungcheol."

"Are you kidding? I would never embarrass him!" Yoongi smiled, receiving a glare. 

"Why do I even ask?" Jimin rolled his eyes, "Now come help me prepare dinner."

 

 

"I'll get it!"Jihoon called as the doorbell rang, racing down the stairs. 

"There's no need, I'm already there," Yoongi assured him, walking out of the room towards the door. "Have a seat, I'll bring him in."

Jihoon sighed, shaking his head as he stood at the dining table, knowing there would be no use arguing. 

After a few moments, Yoongi strolled into the room, a cheerful smile warning Jihoon that he had spoken with Seungcheol while they had been out of earshot. Seungcheol walked into the room a few steps after Yoongi, and Jihoon's breath caught in his throat as the older boy flashed him a warm smile, causing butterflies to flutter around inside his stomach. 

Seungcheol quickly took his placed next to Jihoon, slipping his hand around the other's as Yoongi slipped into the kitchen to help Jimin bring out dinner. 

"Did he say anything to you when he brought you in?" Jihoon questioned, twining their arms together and resting his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, at which the older boy blushed lightly. 

"It didn't bother me," he assured Jihoon, "he was just trying to protect you. That's a good thing, I'm not sure if my parents would have done the same."

The door to the kitchen swung open, and Jimin walked out, smiling towards the floor when he saw the two boys, who stepped apart as soon as the door opened, looking around timidly.

"Have a seat," Yoongi offered, walking out of the kitchen and taking his usual placed at the table while Jimin set down the food and went back to the kitchen to grab the rest. 

Jihoon took a step towards his usual chair, surprised as Seungcheol reached it first, sliding the chair back for Jihoon to sit. He gave an embarrassed thanks, sitting down and glancing at Yoongi who was watching them carefully while Seungcheol took his own seat next to him.

"Serve yourself," Jimin chimed, walking back into the room and setting down another bowl filled with steaming food. 

Once everyone had served themselves, Jimin was the first to speak. 

"So, where are you planning on going to college?" Jimin asked out of curiosity, though if it had been Yoongi asking, it would have been an interrogation. 

"I haven't decided yet, though I'm looking into a few places that have good music programs," he glanced at Jihoon, who was listening silently. "But there are a couple of other factors that might add into where I go."

"Jihoon was planning on majoring in music too, have you two looked into any colleges together?" Yoongi added to the conversation.

"We've been together for a couple of weeks, why would he have looked into colleges together already?" Jihoon asked defensively. 

Jimin ignored Jihoon, taking a bite of salad. "So Seungcheol, you like music?"

"Yeah, I've written a couple of songs, but they're not very good. I've been taking voice lessons since I was eight, and I've recently been rapping also," Seungcheol responded. 

"Jihoon has been taking voice and dancing lessons for a while, and I've heard that he's writing songs, though he's never showed us one," Yoongi put in slyly. 

"I can't imagine why, his songs are amazing!" Seungcheol stifled a laugh at the obviously annoyed Jihoon next to him. 

"You'll have to convince him to show us. Maybe you two could sing a duet." Jimin said. 

"That sounds like an amazing idea!" Seungcheol smiled at Jihoon, who gave him an icy glare, looking more distraught by the second. 

The conversation shifted to less personal topics, and Jihoon slowly became more comfortable, Jimin getting  up to take the dishes to the kitchen once they had finished. 

"I can take my own plate," Seungcheol said when Jimin reached him. He stood up, taking Jihoon's and his own plate into the kitchen where he set them down and started to help with the dishes, to which Jimin objected immediately. 

"I'll take it from here," he ordered. "Go sit down, there's still dessert if you want some."

Seungcheol obliged, returning to his seat and indulging in a light conversation with Yoongi as Jimin brought out dessert. 

"Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner," Seungcheol said as everyone was served dessert. "It was amazing, I'll have to return the favor soon."

"There's no need for that, it was wonderful to have you here," Jimin responded. 

"It was delicious," he complimented as he took a bite of dessert, the sweet chocolate taste filling his mouth. 

"Jimin's been taking cooking classes recently, though I don't see the point in it," Yoongi stated, "It's just the same as going to a restaurant, but you have to actually cook the meal and clean it up."

"That's not true!" Jimin objected. "At least it's nice when someone comes over, and you can give them a fresh meal."

"Or you could just take them out to dinner and then they can eat whatever they want!" Yoongi argued. 

"Then you can go out to eat and I won't make you anything next time," Jimin laughed, once more standing up to take the dishes into the kitchen. "Would you look at the time, we're going to be late!"

Yoongi groaned, standing up to help Jimin with the plates. 

"Sorry we have to leave so soon, Yoongi and I are going to a late concert tonight, so we'll be gone till around midnight. You were planning to stay over tonight, right?" Jimin asked, directing his question at Seungcheol. 

"Yeah, if it's okay with everyone," Seungcheol said, sliding his chair a little closer to Jihoon's with a smirk. 

"That's fine with me," Yoongi stated, "Just make sure you two are safe if you decide to do anything."

"There are condoms under the sink in our bathroom," Jimin said, glaring at Yoongi as the older boy let out a snort of laughter. "What? I know that's what you were telling them to be 'safe' about!"

"Are you kidding? It's not like Jihoon can get pregnant!" Yoongi cried, throwing up his arms.

"Pregnant? That's not at all what I was worried about! Have you even heard of STD?" Jimin shot back. 

"Jimin!" Jihoon cried, covering his deep red face with his hands and squirming in his chair. 

"We'll be safe," Seungcheol laughed wrapping his arm around Jihoon's shoulders, causing the younger boy to cry out in embarrassment, even as he leaned into the embrace. 

At Seungcheol's comment, Jimin and Yoongi escaped to the kitchen to let out their laughter and finish the dishes, leaving the two younger boys at the table, where Jihoon finally lifted his face from his hands. 

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked, standing up and pushing in his chair. 

"I would love to," Seungcheol responded, getting up himself. 

 

 

"We're leaving!" Jimin called from the top of the stairs to Jihoon and Seungcheol who were deciding on a movie. 

"Okay, bye!" Jihoon called as he inserted the disc they had agreed on, and grabbed the remote before sitting on the couch next to his counterpart. 

"Have you seen this movie before?" Seungcheol asked, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap and wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"No, so don't make me miss it," Jihoon responded, squirming for a moment before finding a comfortable position. 

"You're really warm, Woozi," Seungcheol commented, tightening his hold and kissing the other's neck softly. 

"Hyung, stop it!" Jihoon cried out, even as a smile tilted his lips upwards. His heart beat wildly against his chest at the older boy's words and actions, but he struggled against the strong arms that held him still. 

"Only if you ask nicely," Seungcheol teased, placing another kiss slightly lower on Jihoon's neck. 

"Coups, will you please stop?" Jihoon asked, going limp. 

"Fine," Seungcheol huffed, setting his chin on Jihoon's shoulder and loosening his arms a little bit. 

"Thank you, hyung," Jihoon murmured, leaning deeper into Seuncheol's chest and intertwining their fingers as he settled down to watch the movie. 


End file.
